Kyoko at Hakusenkan
by fairygirl206
Summary: Kyoko is going to Hakusenkan. What will Ren do when Kyoko is out of his reach? Most of all what will he act when her and Ryuu start getting close. Pairings are as they are in the show a little KyokoxRyuu ps. no Finn


**Disclaimer- I (sadly) do not own Skip Beat and/or Special A. Just so you know **

CHAPTER ONE

Kyoko walked in to the president's office not at all prepared for what she was about to see. Sebastian opened the door and he was dressed as a loin with a head piece and face paint to match. As she walked farther in to the room she saw that the room looked like a colosseum. The president was standing on a golden charioted in the middle of the room dressed as a roman gladiator. He jumped down "ah Mogami-chan thank you for coming." Kyoko gave him a low bow before looking up at the strange man in front of her.

"President you wanted to see me?" she said like it was more like a question then a statement. The president just nodded and walked over to the couch (with blended in to the wall you would not know it was there if you were not sitting on it.)

"ah yes Mogami-chan I have something to tell you." He sat down a cross from her with a silly smile on his face that made Kyoko shifter in fear of what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"Kyoko you have been offered a job as a leading lady this is big for you. But you must know that you will have to leave for about a year you can only come back for your jobs" Kyoko looked at him not sure what to say to him next. The president went on.

"The town is about forty-five minutes outside of Tokyo and because the number of jobs that you are getting I found you a manger." A young woman walked out of the back room even she fit with the theme of the room she looked like a roman princess her red hair in a bun with a silk dress on.

"Hello Mogami Kyoko I am going to be you manger. My name is Alaniah Cadden it is a pleaser to meet you." She bow and then sat bow next to Kyoko who looked at her star struck.

"Alaniah-chan is Irish in Ireland she was the manager for one of the most well know singers in Ireland. So Mogami-chan what do you say." Kyoko looked at the pair of them they both looked like something out of a fairy tale. 'No Kyoko you can't go off in to la la land right now you have to answer the president.' Taking a deep breath she replied.

"I would love for Cadden-san to be my manager. Please take care of me." She said giving the red haired girl a low bow. The president smiled at the young girl before saying she was dismissed and that Alaniah would meet up with her soon because they had to go over her schedule. Kyoko nodded and left the room with a wide and crazy bright smile on her face. As Kyoko was leaving Ren was walking in and saw her coming. He called her out but she was so far go in her own head there was no getting her out. He smiled till he saw that she was coming out of the president's office 'what the hell is going on why is she smiling like that and why am I being called in to his office.' He was so lost in thought that he walked in to the room without knocking he saw the president and a young woman sitting on chairs that looked as if they were not there. The president was chatting and drinking tea and the girl was typing away on a laptop nodding every once a while.

"President I think I am good. We have got it down for the next year pulse there is someone here to see you." She said nodding her head at Ren. The president looked at him with a silly smile. "Ah Ren my boy so happy you could make It." then he turned back to the young woman "Alaniah-chan this is Tsuruga Ren. Ren this is Cadden Alaniah." The young woman bowed then smiled saying "I am Mogami-chan's new manger" she said putting her hand out for him to shake. He took it with a wary look on his face.

"There is no need to worry Tsuruga-san I know what I am doing." She said giggling at the look on his face. He looked the girl up and down she could be no older then twenty-three she was quite pretty but nothing like Kyoko. And unlike Kyoko her eyes had coldness to them. They were deep green and went with her hair perfectly with was now down and was almost to her knees

"Now Ren what I wanted to tell you was that Kyoko will be moving away for about a year she will come back for her roles but that is all. I wish to give are number one love me girl a going away party what do you say my boy." All Ren could do was look at him his eyes wide.

"What do you mean Kyoko is going away for a year." He asked the man in front of him with his gentleman smile up as high as it could go.

"Well aren't we a little scary." Alaniah said a sly smirk on her face. 'He should be fun to play with but I have to be careful. He is like a caged animal waiting to be freed and I don't think that would be too good right now.' He turned his smile on to her and she smiled back one that could rival his. Lory ran when the smiles were not on him scared that world war three was going to start hid behind his desk.

"Mogami-san was offered a job and for this job she will have to live forty- five minutes outside of Tokyo. She said smile never leaving her face and he knew that he had just been beat there was nothing that he could do if it was about work. Still it felt as if she was leaving _him. _He turned to where the president was peeking out from behind the desk.

"So president I think we have a party to plain." He said with a sad smile planted on to his handsome face.


End file.
